The invention relates to a circular saw blade straightening machine, for eliminating unevenness in circular saw blades, having straightening rollers disposed on both sides of the saw blade for evening out uneven areas of the saw blade.
When circular saws are used in wood processing, unevenness develop in the saw blades which can be of such an extent after only a few hours' working time that the efficiency of the circular saw is severely impaired. Circular saw blades therefore have to be straightened at regular intervals, i.e. unevenness has to be eliminated. This has hitherto generally been done by hand on a straightening bench, unevenness being removed from the saw blade using a hammer on a planar steel plate. This was a very strenuous and laborious job and also led to relatively uneven results.